


Watch Out

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Series: Gavin Magary [1]
Category: Pete's Dragon (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: It drove Gavin nuts that they let you out in the woods while they were working. He wanted you in the office where you were safe. He would never admit it, but since his brother brought you in the previous year, he had developed feelings for you.





	Watch Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

“That damn tree just won’t fall, Gavin. We have tried everything.”

“Well, it’s time to call it a night, tie it up and pray it doesn’t come down overnight.”

           They had been trying to get this last tree down since 8 am and yet it still stood if you could call what it was doing standing. It was no longer attached to the stump in anyway shape or form and it didn’t look like it was hooked on any of the branches in surrounding trees. Gavin was as perplexed by the situation as his crew was, the only difference was he didn’t plan on spending the night worrying about it.

           He got back to the office around 7:30 pm. He would have gone straight home, but he had forgotten his paperwork on his desk. When he walked in, he was surprised to see you still typing away on the backlogged files and catching the company up to the modern era.

“Hey Sweetheart, don’t you think you should call it a night? I can walk you out if you want.”

“That sounds great, Sir. Let…me…just…finish…this…one…last…done!”

“Did you do all of this today?” Gavin was amazed by the stack of files that started from the floor and was almost as tall as him.

“Yeah! I would have gotten more done, but the computer decided that it needed to update when I left for lunch. That took two hours! I couldn’t believe it.” You were always in a good mood and it was a welcome change to the office. The crew turned in all their paperwork incomplete, late, or not at all and you just zipped from man to man getting what you needed.

           The walk to your car was a short one. You usually knew about what time you would be leaving, and you parked accordingly. You knew that the men wouldn’t bother you, but you never knew what could be in those woods at night. Gavin made it to his truck and waited for you to pull out before he left. He followed you almost all the way to town but turned down a dirt road while you continued straight.

           The next morning, Gavin arrived to find you were already there and typing away. He was always the first one there and it was strange having someone there and coffee already made. He wasn’t about to complain. He liked having you around and the rhythmic sounds of you typing calmed him down a bit. He handed you the paperwork from the night before and went to his office to prepare for the day ahead of him. Gavin would never admit it to anyone, but he was starting to develop feelings for you. He admired your work ethic and you were a light in his life. Gavin sat in his office and thought about a little of everything that morning; he still needed to figure out what to do about that tree. It was supposed to be extremely windy and that made taking the tree down so much worse.

           You had finally gotten to Gavin’s paperwork just after lunch, and to your surprise, he had forgotten to sign it. That wasn’t like him. You would have waited and had him do it later, but it needed to be signed before it could be scanned. You decided that since that was the last thing you had to do, you would drive out to the field and have him sign it super quick.

           The drive was a peaceful one. The leaves were changing colors and leaves were dropping and being whisked away by the breeze. A tornado of leaves passed behind your car and it reminded you why fall was your favorite season.

           Gavin and his men had a specific area to park so trees wouldn’t crush their cars. You parked next to his truck and walked the short distance to the site. The men were scurrying around like ants; fighting desperately with the tree. Yesterday it didn’t want to come down, but today it wanted down in a hurry. Everyone was trying to ease it down slowly, but with every gust of wind, it would speed up its fall.

           Gavin looked up in time to see you standing there watching. You were far enough back that you weren’t in immediate danger, but he hadn’t expected you out at all. He had stopped paying attention to the tree and the wind choose that time to pick back up.

“Gavin, Watch Out.” You were running towards him as fast as you could, but you were racing gravity. You were terrified that you wouldn’t make it in time. The rest of the crew looked on in horror as the prepared to watch their boss get killed on the job. Your body made impact with Gavin’s and the ground just as the tree collided with the spot he had just been standing. You both got whacked pretty good by some branches, but you were both intact and unscathed.

You got up first and helped Gavin to his feet. He was stunned into silence that he was still alive. You were looking around for your paperwork that you hadn’t realized you dropped until just then. You spotted it in time to see it carried off by the wind. Gavin started laughing behind you. It seemed that he decided that laughing was better than crying. He scooped you up into a huge hug and both of your bodies shook from the intensity of his laughing.

After that, he called work for the rest of the day. He needed a chance to process what had just happened. It isn’t every day you almost die. He draped his arm over your shoulder and led you back to the cars. There was one thing he couldn’t figure out; why had you been there in the first place? You had never come out there before, so why was today so special? He decided he should ask you while he helped you into your car.

“Why were you out here today of all days?” He realized that it didn’t sound the nicest even though she had just saved his life.

“I needed you to sign the paperwork you turned in this morning, however it blew away when I went to push you out of the way.”

“I have to redo it then, don’t I?”

“Yeah, unfortunately.”

“How about we head back to the office and I’ll order us some take out.” He was really hoping you would take him up in the offer. You did and the two of you headed back. Gavin was starting to shake like a leaf, the events from earlier finally setting in. You insisted that you drive, and you promised to take him to his truck in the morning. He agreed, but he acted like he wasn’t happy about it.

That night, the two of you worked on paperwork. Eventually, the desks became uncomfortable and you both wordlessly migrated to the office couch. You had supplied the office with a few fluffy, fleece blankets to wrap up in. You were still chilly; you hadn’t anticipated being here this late, not had you expected it to get this cold. Without thinking about it, you curled into Gavin’s side. Gavin stiffened in response, but before you could pull away, he draped his arm over your shoulder and pulled you in closer; he even maneuvered his blanket so you could steal some of it. You fell asleep shortly thereafter.

You woke up to the sound of your alarm clock. Both you and Gavin stirred and stretched the evening off. You were stiff, and you had been laying down; you couldn’t imagine how Gavin felt since he had been more or less sitting upright all night.

Gavin started the coffee and you went out to your car to grab your spare clothes. You kept a toothbrush in your desk drawer. Gavin grabbed a different shirt from his office. You drove him to the site and watched as all the men started showing up. You watched as Gavin hopped out of the car and went to his truck. You made a mental note to bring him lunch since he hadn’t made it home last night.


End file.
